horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vobuk
Home to the harsh planet of Deianira, the Vobuk represent a prime example of Darwinism at its finest. Based off their attributes alone, they hold many traits that show they are evolved from Human or even Bushrak, including their strangely familiar facial structure and their bipedal capabilities. Yet, primitives of the species still function using quadrupedal motors. In the galaxy, the Vobuk are seen as artists, yet they hold a firm reputation as savage guardians over their homeland. Alignments come with those who either appeal to their spiritual or militaristic interests, primarily the Humans and Ardolons, though they still hold minor ties with the rest of the Intergalactic Assembly through pure obligation. Biology The Vobuk are only seen capable of maintaining red, green, or blue irises within their eyes accompanied by narrow pupils. With this, they have a vision radius of 240 degrees. They tower over seven feet with an average height of seven feet and eight inches, and their skin is dramatically thicker than a humanoid, making them a prime target for armor smiths. Their bodies are naturally resistant to the environment and its disasters, while sporting nutrient sacs upon their shoulders that could supply them with sustenance for a week until requiring a resupply. Birth rates of the species are incredibly accelerated to counteract their drastically short lifespan of 35 years. Phases are the sprouting (0-10), the blooming(10-32), and the withering(32+), aptly titled after their spiritual status. History War is Absolution In the eldest days of the Vobuk species, those who first sprouted from the seeds of evolution wasted no time in seeking down mates and mass populating their kind. Within decades, the once diverse planet of Deianira became a tribal hunting grounds for Vobuk absolutists. The reptilian beings were quick to embrace their inner roots, coming to terms with the loss of life so early as a sigil for achieving their life's goals. Those who let blood of other species run within their veins were known as heretics. Several other sprouting races who crossed their fate met an immediate end. Though, these were only upon their home soil. Space travel wasn't achieved until much later in the race to the stars, but by the point they first touched the sky, they held a prosperous civilization of artifacts and artisans. After fighting against the Zenith Powers in the War of the Dawn, the Vobuk joined in union under the Grand Alliance yet held no major participation aside from calling upon others to dot off and conquer the weaker members. Later, the Vobuk decided to provide logistical support to the Nironian Collective during the Secession Wars, though they never completely committed to either side of the conflict. Diplomacy is Divinity Being an semi-frequent participant in the Second Intergalactic Assembly, they are still subject to all the rules and restrictions imposed by the Assembly. Their meetings are far more traditional at this point and quite renowned throughout the galaxy to be a way to test other races' spirituality and faith. Since the Ubiar Invasion, they have grown quite fond of Humanity due to their incredibly uplifting interactions with Markus Kemp and stories told by former Vobuk leader Kh'lidaaz Ch'Korav. Culture While they are known for their military prowess and fierce tactics, some of the galaxy's finest works of art have come from the Vobuk. They sport many artists, both of the battlefield and of the paintbrush. Economy As a rather economically unstable race, their economy fluctuates in times of great peace and long wars, often skyrocketing after a successful conquer or raid. In their downtime, it slumps to the depths of the galaxy, only held afloat by the artisans who refuse their calling to battle. Exchanges particularly lie with the Human Freedom Coalition. Religion Despite their brash and sometimes violent nature, the Vobuk are incredibly spiritual in private. Due to their 35 year lifespans, they have grown deeply religious and come to embrace their short time in the galaxy. Government Embracing their inner selves, the Vobuk came to terms with Theocracy as their standing form of government and formed the Holy Vobukian Republic. Though, unlike the typical standards of a single god ruling them, a leader is "selected" by prophets of achieving a truly balanced and fulfilled life. Often enough, these "mighty" beings are seasoned war veterans with the blood of hundreds upon their hands. Any citizen of their world can become their leader so long as their blood lies with their kind and their soul resides in tranquility. Military Fleet For a species meant to strike from the land and sea, their shuttles are seen as incredibly weak and primarily act as transport ships for their soldiers to pave in. The size of it is smaller than the average, but it means little to the power it boasts on the ground. Army Vobuk infantry stands as a force to be reckoned with, be it two hundred or two thousand. Their force size makes up roughly 75% of their population, so it's an assumed massive threat to those who challenge it. This does not include their home defense in the case they were invaded, which may very well stand as full participation of the planet. Superior militaristic tactics and brute aggression plow through armies with ease. Weapons commonly used by them are short to medium-range weapons or their own natural body, under the stance to slaughter any creature in their sight. No representatives are kept hostage, and the only hope for survival is, ironically, impressing their officers and slaying Vobuk warriors. Though, it's a rare commodity. Category:Races Category:Assembly Races